1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for cutting a cope at the end of a turned log rail. The cope, or "kuda", as it is called in some areas, is a curved cut which allows the log rail to be joined (by means of lag bolts in counter-bored holes) to vertical posts. The joint thus formed is tight and aesthetically pleasing.
2. State of the Art
It is the common practice of skilled artisans to hand cut the cope or kuda in the end of the log rail by means of conventional, hand tools such as coping saws and chisels. There has been no suggestion, to the best of the present inventor's knowledge, of a specialized tool for use with a router for cutting the cope or kuda in the end of a log rail.